


Bullshit at Pax West 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: And Bob, Dan and Phil are Married, Dil with it, Felix is still a dick, Hes ok though, Jack is a muffin, Ken is just kinda .-., Kinda, Multi, Pax West, Wade and Felix are Septiplier TRASH, but hes loved, everyone loves him, hahahahahah, im done, sorry its short, srry, thats what he said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry.I will update this randomly if you guys like thisAnd the chapters might be shortAnd weirdLike me.  
ANYWAY THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF STUFF FROM PAX
TAKE IT





	1. Jack's arrival

**Ding**

New text from: Felix.

-Hey. Is ur plane landing soon?

**Whoosh**  

Message sent

-it just landed.

Jack stood up and grabbed his backpack from the storage compartment and slung it over shoulder. He checked around his seat to make sure everything of his was collected and the space was tidy.

He walked into the waiting room, hoping to pick out his red and blue-haired friends somewhat quickly, but had no luck. After another moment of looking, he felt something wrap around his torso.

OH. HELL. NO

He squealed and swung his free arm backward, hitting the person square in the face. As he slowly turned around, he heard a thud of the person hitting the ground. He noticed who it was the moment he turned to face his (almost) captor.

It was Felix.

Of fucking course it was.

"FELIX YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Jack screamed at him while Ken and Mark where laughing their asses off at them

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" Felix yelled back at him, holding a hand over his lightly bleeding nose. "YOUR THE ONE WHO HURT ME."

Ken butted into the argument before it could start. "Girls, girls, your both pretty. Just kiss and make up for it." He had the most evil smile on his face.

"Ken." Mark replied "I dont think your words did anything" He was still giggling like crazy, but he somewhat calmed down.

"Whatever, lets just get back to the hotel." Ken grabbed Felix's hair while Mark grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him behind them.


	2. HELP

I need help.

I have no clue what to do.

I'm new to writing and I can picture what I want, but I can't get it onto a page.

It sucks.

And suggestions?


End file.
